Quiero casarme contigo
by Una-demente-suelta
Summary: De repente una piedra golpeó la ventana de su habitación, la cual se encontraba en el segundo piso. Ella se asomó y lo vio, ahí estaba Brick, con una guitarra en mano y muy decidido-¿Qué haces aquí Brick?-le dijo ella, confundida-Momoko, no puedes irte, yo te amo y puedo hacer cualquier cosa por ti… Song-fic 2... Denle una oportunidad, ojalá les guste...


Yo: Song-fic número dos…

**Ale: … este es como que…**

_Any: … más tierno…_

Leydi: … y con un final…

Yo: … con un final como yo sé cómo hacerlos…

**Ale: … digno de una Demente…**

_Any: … y ojalá les guste…_

Leydi: … no olvide decirnos, ¿qué opinan de la imagen del fic?

**_Any y Ale: … las PPGZ no nos perteneces, ni siquiera sabemos a quién, pero bueno…_**

Leydi y Demente: … tampoco la canción, esta le pertenece a Carlos Baute…

**Quiero casarme contigo**

Ya habían pasado cinco años, cinco años desde que Momoko y Brick estaban saliendo. Cinco años desde que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar otro paso.

Momoko estaba decidida, tenía que terminar con Brick, él no le dejaba hacer mucho en esa vida, y si se quedaba más tiempo ahí lo perdería todo en cuanto a lo académico. A pesar de que hace años había sido una Powerpuff Girl ahora las cosas habían cambiado, volar y combatir el crimen no era nada. Ya habían hablado de eso más de una vez, pero nada cambiaba, ella ya había tomado la decisión, se iría aunque Brick no estuviera de acuerdo, y no lo estaba, para nada.

Momoko estaba en su habitación, casi lista. De repente una piedra golpeó la ventana de su habitación, la cual se encontraba en el segundo piso. Ella se asomó y lo vio, ahí estaba Brick, con una guitarra en mano y muy decidido.

-¿Qué haces aquí Brick?—le dijo ella, confundida.

-Momoko, no puedes irte, yo te amo y puedo hacer cualquier cosa por ti…

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cómo qué?—dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno…

_Puedo no roncar por las mañanas  
>Puedo trabajar de sol a sol<br>Puedo subirme hasta el Himalaya  
>O batirme con mi espada<br>Para no perder tu amor_

-¿En serio? Jajaja, bueno, no te creo eso…

_Puedo ser tu fiel, chófer, mujer  
>Todo lo que te imaginas puedo ser<br>Y es que por tu amor volví a nacer  
>Tú fuiste la respiración<br>Y era tan grande la ilusión  
>Pero si te vas que voy hacer<br>Planchar de nuevo el corazón  
>Se pone triste esta canción <em>

-Vaya, en serio estás convencido Brick, ¿algo más?

-Bueno, este, yo—se puso nervioso y empezó a susurrar—_Quiero casarme contigo, quedarme a tu lado, ser el bendecido con tu amor_—dijo, Momoko lo miró, no había entendido nada de lo que había dicho, entonces Brick levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos, ella lo miró con interrogación en sus ojos.

-¿Qué?

_Por eso yo quiero, dejar mi pasado  
>Que vengas conmigo<br>Morir en tus brazos dulce amor  
>Por eso yo quiero<em>…

-¿En serio? Que tierno—le dijo, ya más convencida— ¿Algo más?

_Puedo boxear en las olimpiadas  
>Puedo mendigar por tu perdón<br>Puedo mudarme a la castellana  
>Agua fría por las mañanas<br>Y alinear en el Unión  
>Puedo ser tu fiel, chófer, mujer<br>Todo lo que te imaginas puedo ser  
>Y es que por tu amor volví a nacer <em>

-¿Ah sí? Pero algunas de esas cosas ya las dijiste.

_Tú fuiste la respiración  
>Y era tan grande la ilusión<br>Pero si te vas que voy hacer  
>Planchar de nuevo el corazón<br>Se pone triste esta canción_

-Bueno, yo veo que en serio te estás esforzando, pero no veo ningún compromiso real. Sigues igual que antes—dijo, volteándose— ¿entendiste Brick?—al no escuchar respuesta volteó nuevamente— ¿Brick?—y él no estaba ahí.

De repente notó unas franjas rojas en el cielo. En ellas se leía perfectamente: _"MOMOKO AKATSUTSUMI, ¿QUISIERAS CASARTE CONMIGO?"_

Ella se quedó boquiabierta, no sabía qué decir, así que fue a darle alcance, voló lo más rápido que pudo, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

Después de buscar durante un largo tiempo se rindió y decidió volver a su casa. Al llegar ahí Brick estaba en el balcón de su casa, esperándola.

-Hola, Momoko—le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Brick?

-Vivito y coleando—le dijo con una sonrisa—Y… ¿qué me dices?

-¿A qué?—le dijo, riendo.

Brick suspiró, y con su guitarra, empezó a cantar la parte que se había salteado de la canción…

_Quiero casarme contigo  
>Quedarme a tu lado<br>Ser el bendecido con tu amor  
>Por eso yo quiero<br>Dejar mi pasado  
>Que vengas conmigo<br>Morir en tus brazos dulce amor  
>Por eso yo quiero casarme…<br>Puedo tantas cosas en mi vida  
>Por tu amor…<em>

-¿Quieres mi respuesta?—le dijo Momoko, con una sonrisa.

-Eh, claro…—le dijo Brick.

-Nop…—dijo Momoko, sonriendo.

-¿QUÉ?—gritó, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Nop…ienso decirte que no… Jajaja—dijo abrazándolo

**₰₰₰₰₰₰ FIN ₰₰₰₰₰₰**

Yo: ¿Qué tal?

**Ale: Ojalá les hayan gustado…**

_Any: … no olviden dejar sus reviews…_

Leydi: … tampoco favoritos…

**_TODAS: BYE_**


End file.
